my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlemagne Leighton
Doctor Nihonium Charlie Workaholic Professor |age = 38 |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 165lbs |quirk = Periodic Creation |status = Active |family = Josephine Apollo Artemis |birthplace = Unknown |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = National Hero Academy |width = 260px |name1 = Charlemagne Leighton |media = Novel |novel debut = TBD |species = |birthdate = July 7th |eye color = malachite |hair color = reddish brown |blood type = B+ |team = N/A }} '''Charlemagne Leighton '''is a Pro hero from America, rated Third in the hero ranking. He is a major workaholic, often spending days in his lab to work on endless projects and creations of a scientifc nature.He consistently visits UA to help create weapons to enhance heroes' abilities. Though, he often spent more time enhancing his own abilities. He prefers going by any number of his alias', anything other than his name. Appearance Doctor Nihonium always wears a grey labcoat and his signature goggles. He doesn't bother with wearing civilian clothes, he could afford to look like a freak, even as a pro hero. The only time he wasn't in his labcoat was at his wedding. He didn't want his wife to think that she wasn't important enough for him. He usually sticks to wearing thick black boots that go up to midshin. His hero Personality Doctor Nihonium is a distant person, regardless of situation. He is always working, no matter where he is. He was only ever not working at his wedding and at he birth of his twins. Despite being cold and distant to everyone he knows, he truly means well with what he does. His actions tend to speak louder than words, although his actions are rather questionable. Even to his wife. He tries hard to even be considered normal, with his odd contributions to cinversations, but he does try rather hard to come across as slighty sane, even despite his oddness. History Born to an absentee father and an all but stable mother, Charlemagne didn't have a pleasant childhood upbringing. He was rather quiet and reserved throughout his elementary years, until he joined robotics club, in fifth grade and realized what it is that he wants to do with himself. He often snuck out of the house whenever his mother was busy, opting to take part in secret club meetings where he could make little robots. Then, in middle school, he learned more about the periodic table. Something he never paid attention to before when in elementary school. He grew curious about how each element reacted with one another and in chemistry, he got the chance to test it all out. When he found out his quirk, he had been trying to mix to chemicals together, but found he was missing one and ended up creating one from an object. He kept his quirk from his mother, allowing himself to be seen and labelled quirkless by his mother. He ran off to join N.H. Academy. Since he had nowhere else to go and used radium to break in on multiple occasions, they took him under their wing and taught him how to properly use his quirk. That was when he first met his wife. High school life The first person he met when being officially enrolled in his second year of high school (the first year wasn't a high school meant for practicing powers), was his future girlfriend and later wife. Josephine was in all ways a light in his dark and confusing life. She had a similar quirk to his, except hers only allowed her to create liquids from her sweat. She called it Liquidation. They were in separate departments, so they hardly ever saw each other until the sports festival happened. Much like their Mother school, UA, they also did events like that but earlier in the year. That was when he was pitched up against her to fight. Neither won, it was a tie. When school dances came around, the two would always go together and they quickly became an item. Neither wanted to admit hat they were steadily falling in love with one another. Internships Charlemagne quickly rose to the throne as Doctor Nihonium until his third internship when a mission went awry and he made a deadly mistake that cost lives. Although he had changed his hero name and had paid the price for what he had done, he was still welcomed as a hero, however estranged he could be. He was only welcomed after he stopped a chemical leak that could've destroyed a whole town. Needless to say, he was sent to a sister campus as punishment for a year until he was allowed to return. Pro Hero When he became a Pro Hero under the name Doctor Promethium (inspired by the element and Prometheus), he was an entirely different person. Brought down by his past failures, he became obsessed with perfection. Mostly to avoid death, especially now with Josephine. He couldn't afford to lose her. He constantly spends time in his lab which at one point was the room for Josephine's office, but was then taken over when he moved in with her. She didn't seem to mind however. Married life and kids Shortly after marrying Josephine, Promethium realized he would soon become a father. To twins no less! How did that happen? You don't need to know. He wasn't very fond of marriage as he had to pay quite a bit of attention to his wife, but he enjoyed being able to say he had someone who loves and worries for him. So he gives her and their children all his love. He actually enjoys married life and sometimes brings his wife to work with him despite her not having a liscense for heroics. Even the children, Artemis and Apollo, come every now and again. The Fall A year or two into their marriage, a villain got ahold of information on Doctor Promethium, vital information that could destroy the Doctor and everything he worked for. One evening, while he was away, a villain stormed the place where Josephine worked. He held all the people inside the building hostage until Promethium arrived, then he promptly killed everyone in the building, saving Josephine for last. Promethium fell into a downward spiral of constantly working and drinking highly caffienated drinks, with no one to stop him save for the children's babysitter, Sara. But even she knew better than to disturb the Doctor while he worked, even if it meant his children would rarely ever know their father. Now that the children are a bit older than they were before, he makes an effort to actually be a dad to them, though, Artemis isn't fond of that fact and often pushes her dad away. Relationships '''Artemis Leighton- '''Doctor Promethium's eight year old daughter. Hates her father as much as he hates himself. Would rather be at school than spending "quality" time with someone who she thinks wasn't even at their first birthdya. (A total lie, he was at every birthday they ever had until mom died.) '''Apollo Leighton- '''The quiet and reserved son of the doctor. He doesn't mind his father's absence and sometimes even sneaks into his father's room to just sleep with him because he has nightmares about his mom. Really understanding about his dad's closed off nature. Wants a mom though. '''Josephine Leighton- '''Deceased wife of the doctor. The light of his life until her untimely demise that ruined his existence. He often ditches work just stare at the picture of her on his desk. '''Katsuko Sato- '''His former partner as a pro hero. Rarely do they keep in contact, but he calls her every now and again to make sure she's alright. Visits her around the holidays to give her a present. It's usually always an apology. He's very consistent too. Quirk His quirk is periodic table based. He can create bombs using the elements on the periodic table while also being able to use small objects to turn into simpler elements. Doesn't work if the user is not well rested enough. Trivia *I recolored and edited the picture used *the picture is based off of professor membrane *his theme is The Poison by All-American Rejects Category:UltimateDadMight Category:My Hero Romance Category:Pro Heroes